Las cartas de Goku
by Hitomi-Dono
Summary: Porque no siempre las historias de amor son perfectas...¿quien dijo que solo una chica guapa puede estar con un chico guapo? que aburrido que siempre sea lo mismo, una pequeña deformación a los personajes... Reviews por favor :) pasa a leer, no perderas nada GOKU EL GORDO ESE
1. Goku, el gordo

**ANTES DE LEER: **Debes saber que tal vez te moleste como van a ser los personajes ya que no son exactamente iguales pues es un UA, y que si lo hice fue porque no siempre las parejas son perfectas, del chico guapo y la chica guapa, en la vida real no pasa así y todos lo sabemos, me base en un pequeño cuento infantil que eh leído hace tiempo, y creo que la moraleja era muy linda, no fijarse en el físico, y no te preocupes TAL VEZ Goku deje de ser tal y colo lo describo, si eres una persona lo suficientemente madura para captar lo que en realidad te trata de decir la historia en lugar de dejarte llevar por la publicidad con mucho gusto espero tu opinión ^o^!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: ****_EL PRIMER AMOR, SUELE SER EL MÁS DOLOROSO_**

* * *

**_Eh tenido problemas desde pequeño, siempre eh sido, un chico gordo, me encanta comer, ¿porqué? bueno...no se pero esa es mi afición, ¿deportes? conozco muchos, pero no practico ninguno, no me gustan, mi familia, la familia Saiyan, y si, es de dinero, pero nadie me habla, a parte de que soy gordo, me consideran de los chicos más feos de la escuela, a pesar de tener ojos azules y pelo rubio, siempre me han insultado, en especial Vegeta, como lo odio es un abusivo, me gustaría ser más fuerte que él para darle su merecido, pero nunca lo lograré, el siempre ah sido el mejor, y todos le temen, hasta yo, ¿vida amorosa? jamás eh salido con una chica, sin embargo hay una chica que siempre eh querido...Milk Mao, es bellisima siempre la eh amado, es preciosa, su cabello es tan brilloso y sedoso, su cuerpo es perfecto, su sonrisa, y sus ojos, me han enamorado...pero ella no sabe ni mi nombre, me da pena hablar con ella, ya que tal vez jamás me llegue a querer. ¿Sentimental yo? jajaja no, para nada, mis amigos, bueno en realidad solo tengo uno, su nombre es Krilin, siempre me ah apoyado, el es todo un casanova o al menos es lo que el me dice, no es que yo sea ingenuo, pero bueno..._**

**_últimamente eh entrado en clases de Artes Marciales, mi objetivo es dejar de se el gordo feo y convertirme en un apuesto caballero, y lo más importante, crecer...soy muy bajo de estatura, bueno mido 1.60, debo de medir al menos 1.78, ya que Milk mide 1.69, es muy triste pero ella es más alta que yo._**

Goku, sale de casa y se dirige a la escuela, con audífonos en los oídos, el pequeño gordito camina hacia la preparatoria de Mountain Blue, en una bicicleta, vistiendo una Bermuda, una camisa con una playera de manga larga abajo, si no fuese de su forma tan circular, se podría decir que era un chico apuesto...

* * *

_Hola Soy Milk, Milk Mao, bueno... que les puedo decir de mi, soy una chica muy guapa, tengo 15 y que más, bueno soy una chica alta, mis amigas son Bulma, Videl, y Lunch, estudio en Mountain Blue, y el amor de mi vida es Vegeta solo que él nunca se fija en mí, sé que pronto lo hará porque soy linda, y cuando lo haga yo estaré lista para tener mi primer beso con él, mmm, me gustan las Artes Marciales, soy muy buena, solo que hay una chica que me supera, su nombre es Akane, pero todos le dicen dieciocho, ella es muy hermosa, pero es una grosera, la detesto, al igual que a la hermana de Bulma, Bra que es una grosera, mi comida favorita es el arroz, y mi cabello es negro, y todos me dicen que esta muy lindo, y es porque lo cuido mucho por eso para lucirlo siempre lo llevo suelto con un pasador en cada lado de mi cabeza, tengo muchos amigos, en especial mi amigo Trunks, él es muy gracioso, siempre se anda burlando de los compañeros idiotas, en especial de Pan y de Goku, jajaja siempre es divertido, mi objetivo es tener mi primer novio y dar mi primer beso..._

La chica apaga su computadora y toma su mochila, baja las escaleras y se sube a la camioneta de sus papá que la espera para llevarla a la escuela, ella mira a los carros, pasar y a la gente y en una de esas observa a el peculiar gordito que iba a la escuela pedaleando a máxima velocidad... si no fuese por su horrible manera de ser Milk sería una linda chica...

* * *

Todos de dirigen a la escuela, van llegando varios chicos muy apresurados, pero Milk no ya que llegaba temprano, ella se sentaba a lado de sus amigas, Bulma en especial que era su ejemplo a seguir, pues la admiraba mucho, pero lo único que admiraba de ella era cómo los chicos la seguían como si fuese la gran cosa, sin embargo Milk quería ser así.

Goku se sentaba a lado de Krilin un chico calvo, que no era nada atractivo.

-hola Goku- Saluda Krilin con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Krilin- Responde Goku sonriente

-Oye hoy tendré una cita Dice Goku presumiendo

-¿¡ enserio!?- Dice Goku feliz

-Claro- Responde Krilin con los ojos cerrados

-¿Puedo ir?- Pregunta Goku ilusionado

-¡No! las citas son privadas, no puedes ir- Responde Krilin nervioso

-Que mal- Dice Goku triste

-Pues si- Dice Krilin yendo a su lugar

Mientras Milk y sus demás amigas alagaban la belleza de Bulma.

-Bulma, que bonitos cabello tienes- Decía Videl mientras lo acariciaba

-Si Bulma, combina con tus bellisimos ojos- Dice Lunch mirándola

-Lo sé- Respondía Bulma a los alagos

Milk en sienta en su lugar hasta que ve entrar a ese chico al cual todos admiraban, Vegeta, Milk lo veía sonrojada, y Goku solo esperaba que una vaca cayera del cielo y lo matara.

-Ho...Hola Vegeta- saludaba Milk nerviosa

-¿Ahora que quieres?- Dice Vegeta tratando de hacerse el rudo

-Jejeje-Ríe Milk como tonta al escuchar su voz

Mientras Goku hierve de celos, al ver cómo la chica se derretía con la mirada de Vegeta.

-Yo...lo odio-Decía Goku a Krilin mientra miraba la escena

-Mmm, esa Milk no es muy agradable, el otro día me agarró a pedradas- Dice Krilin sobándose, el área afectada por los goles de la chica

-Para mí es perfecta-Dice Goku soñador

-Pero...-Dice Krilin para darle unas palmadas a la panza de Goku. -No creo que te haga caso- Dice el chico molestando a Goku.

-Pues tu...-Dice Goku dándole caricias a la calva de Krilin. -No creo que te hagan caso- Dice Goku para regresarle el insulto.

Goku y Krilin se miran con furia y sin pensarlo dos veces se pelean, agarrándose a Golpes en medio salón ya que todavía no llegaba el profesor.

-Tranquilos pequeños- Dice Trunks, uno de los chicos más guapos, tomando a ambos de la camisa levantándolos, y que los dos eran bajos de estatura.

-Oye bájame-Gritaban ambos al mismo tiempo mirando a Trunks con furia.

-Tranquilos, no vaya ser que los suelte y se vayan lastimar al caer al suelo-Dice Trunks con burla a ambos y todos se ríen al igual que él.

Goku mira Trunks con odio. -¡Espera Goku no te vayas a enojar, que de un salto podrías hacer que él piso se caiga y todos nos podríamos lastimas- Dice Trunks aun mas sonriente. Haciendo que los demás rían más.

-¡Oye idiota, bájame!-Grita Goku encabronado con Trunks haciendo que Trunks lo suelte y caiga de sentón al suelo y todos siguiéndole el juego a Trunks saltan al mismo tiempo que Goku se retacha con el suelo y al ver a todos Trunks empieza a carcajearse y los demás lo siguen.

Goku se molesta y sale corriendo del salón, Milk lo mira... y se carcajea más.

**_los odio, algún día se van a arrepentir de hacerme esto_**

Goku camina con furia por el pasillo, pero choca con alguien.

-Goku, ve al salón- Dice Bulma al verlo ahí

-¿Bulma?- Dice Goku confundido

-¿qué pasa?-Pregunta Bulma

-Creí que estabas con ellos-Dice Goku aún molesto

-Claro, mmm oye ya me voy no quiero que me vean hablando contigo- Dice Bulma alejándose

Goku la mira con molestia

-Goku recuerda, jamás digas...

-Ya sé- Dice Goku yendo al otro lado

**_Que nadie se entere que Bulma es mi prima, y a mi que..._**

Goku traía su mochila en la espalda y se va a la azotea de la escuela, para escapar de todas las humillaciones, a veces era mejor estar solo, que con ese grupo de pesados.

Goku se sienta en la orilla de la azotea dejando colgando sus pies. -Vaya, como detesto a Trunks...también- Dice Goku con indiferencia mientras sacaba de su mochila un jugo, para acostarse ahí.

* * *

Milk estaba en clase mirando a Vegeta, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que Milk lo apreciaba.

_No me había dado cuenta que Vegeta tiene unas pestañas muy lindas, son casi tan largas como las mías  
_

-_Lo que me gusta de ti, mi amor, es tu dulzura al mirar, lo que tus bellos ojos cautivan con solo mirar, siento que debes saber que eres tu todo lo que yo soñé me cuesta reconocer que esto sea realidad..._- Cantaba Milk en su mente mientras miraba a Vegeta

_Yo sé que Vegeta ahora no se da cuenta que fue hecho para mí...pero en las novelas románticas siempre cambian las cosas cuando estas hecho para esa persona... y Vegeta es para mí, yo lo sé, por eso no me rendiré y cando menos se de cuenta el y yo estaremos juntos..._

Milk sonríe y regresa a la clase...

Era hora de Educación Física, y todos se ponían su uniforme de deportes, a pesar de que Goku era gordo, era muy hábil para escapar, de las clases y regresar sin problema.

Goku regresa, y se acomoda en la fila de chicos, donde iba en el tercer lugar d los chicos más bajos.

-Bueno haremos equipos de atletismo, pero para ser parejo, lo haremos así, los 5 más altos varones y las 5 más baja niñas son un equipo, así será equivalente no queremos que tengan ventaja los altos en cuanto correr, de la misma manera, las 5 más altas con los 5 más bajos.

Goku estaba feliz ya que Milk estaba en su equipo, ella era la tercera más alta. Para mala suerte, Vegeta estaba en otro equipo.

-Mm, ni siquiera mis amigas están conmigo- Dice Milk lamentándose

-Hola- Saluda Goku y Milk lo voltea a ver

-Y para rematar esta aquí la ballena chaparrita- Dice Milk ofendiendo a Goku

-También me da gusto hablar contigo- Dice Goku con un tic nervioso y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Goku si no eres rápido perderemos-Dice Milk con indiferencia

-No te preocupes soy un as en los deportes, en especial el atletismo- Dice Goku intentando impresionar a Milk

-Como sea, ya vamos a empezar- Dice Milk alejándose de él

**_¡Hable con ella!_**

Goku estaba muy contento y se puso en último lugar de la fila para correr.

Milk estaba primero.

-Vamos chicos, recuerden que el equipo ganador se va a las nacionales 1...2...-Dice el profesor

Milk se prepara para salir

-¡3!..-Grita el profesor y los primeros salen corriendo a máxima velocidad, la carrera consistía en dar una vuelta a la pista y al regresar a su lugar el siguiente salía, Milk movía brazos y piernas a lo máximo que podía, estaba ganando, y sin mucho esfuerzo ya iba en primer lugar a la mitad de la pista.

-¡Tu puedes Milk!- gritaba Goku emocionado haciendo que los demás lo miren con rareza.

Milk llega con mucha ventaja para su equipo y pasa al siguiente, que era Krilin, a él le tocaba correr con Yamcha que era de los mejores, Milk no podía perder ya que su pasión eran las carreras.

-¡ Krilin, perdóname!- Grita Milk acercándose a él, ya que estaba por llegar para hacer el cambio, Milk en lugar de darle la mano, le da una fuerte patada a Krilin en el trasero haciendo que salga disparado a correr.

Ella miraba a Krilin correr con preocupación, pero por suerte el logra llegar con éxito, la que seguía era otra chica que era rápida, pues era la mas alta, haciendo quedar al equipo con más ventaja, y así hasta que corrías una chica con fuerzas, después seguía Goku.

-Goku, ¡por lo que más quieras no pierdas!- Grita Milk casi llorando

-Claro- Responde Goku confiado, el voltea a lado y que correría con Vegeta

Al llegar la chica Goku arranco con máxima velocidad y sin darse cuenta dejo a Vegeta, por mucho, haciendo que a Milk le brillen los ojos... sin embargo a medio camino Goku ya casi no tenía energías empezando a bajar de velocidad y Vegeta se acerca más.

**_No permitiré que me gane_**

Goku corre lo más rápido que puede, pero cuando esta a punto de llegar... Vegeta agarra velocidad y lo arre baza quedando en primer lugar, Goku ya no aguantaba más, se sentía débil, solo alcanzó a ver a Milk rompiendo el llanto, para después caer inconsciente al suelo.

Al despertar está en la enfermería, y la única persona que lo acompaña es Milk.

Ella se acerca y lo besa en la boca dejando a Goku sorprendido.

**_Continuará..._**

**Gracias por leer, la única razón por lo que lo hice fue por diversión, y tenía ganas de escribirlo, solo tendrá alrededor de 5 capítulos, claro eso depende de ustedes, si les gustó comenten... y si no también, siempre son buenas las críticas.**

**Besos!**


	2. Milk ¡me odia!

**Capítulo 2: ¡Milk me odia!**

* * *

**-¡Goku! ¡Goku! ¡Goku_** Se escuchaba en la cabeza del chico a cada momento, hasta que por fin despertó en la cama de la enfermería como anteriormente pero esta vez solo.** -¡Diablos solo fue un sueño!_** Grita Goku desilusionado.** -¡Idiota! como me iba a besar después de haber roto su mayor ilusión, soy un estúpido..._** Goku dejó de hablar al ver la silueta de alguien entrar, era una chica de pelo y ojos negros. **-¡Milk!_** Grita Goku con ilusión.

**-Soy Pan, tonto_** Dice la chica de manera tranquila. **-¿Qué haces aquí?_** Pregunta Goku con confusión. **-pues... después de la carrera caíste inconsciente al suelo, como todos se fueron y no se ofrecieron en ayudarte me sentí mal y te traje a la enfermería_** Dice la chica de pelos negros sin darle mucha importancia.** -Gracias_** Agradece Goku con una sonrisa amable. **-De nada_** Responde la chica ocultando sus nervios.

**-¡Goku!_** Se ve entrar a un chico. **-Krilin_** Responde Goku de manera tranquila. **-Me tenías preocupado_** Krilin mira a Goku con inocencia. **-Si en verdad te importara me hubieras traído a la enfermería_** Dice Goku con sarcasmo al peli nada.** -Pues Milk no estaba muy preocupada por ti que digamos_** Se defiende Krilin. **-Pero ella tiene sus razones_** Goku mira a Krilin con molestia. **-Acéptalo, ella te odia, no es capaz ni de venir a verte ahora_ **Krilin mira a Goku con indiferencia.

**-¡Donde esta Goku!-** Grita Milk que entraba con furia a la enfermería.** -No que no_** Susurra Goku a Krilin con triunfo, pero antes de que su felicidad empezara Milk sostenía la camisa de Goku y lo miraba con furia, intimidando al muchacho.** -Milk... ¿te pasa algo?_** Pregunta el chico nervioso.** -¡Si me pasa algo!_** Milk mira a Goku aún con mas furia, pero después de eso no pudo evitar romper el llanto soltando la camisa del chico e hincando se en el suelo de la enfermería. **-¿¡Cómo pudiste!?-** Milk sale corriendo de ahí haciendo sentir mal a Goku.

**_Soy un imbécil, si antes apenas me hablaba ahora aparte de no hablarme me va a odiar, solo empeoré las cosas y todo por ser un gordo. ¡Desde ahora trabajare en ser un chico guapo y sin lonjas! ..._**

.

.

.

La escena cambia fuera de la escuela donde se encontraban Pan, Krilin y Goku en un restaurante de comida rápida. **-Goku, comes, como pobre, por eso estás así_** Dice Pan con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.** -Goku, no cabe duda que no vas a cambiar_** Dice Krilin causando un raro efecto en Goku, ya que al escuchar esas palabras, tomó la comida y la tiró al bote de basura.** -¿Ves?...mucho mejor_** Pan mira a Goku con una sonrisa y Goku mira al bote de basura apenas pudiendo resistir de ir y buscar la comida que recién había tirado.** -Goku tu puedes_** Dice Krilin apoyando a su amigo.** -No pued..._** Goku no termina de hablar, cuando sin pensar ya se había metido al bote a buscar su comida.** -¡Goku espera!_ **Dice Krilin aterrorizado. **-¡Goku, no!_ **Grita Pan haciendo que toda la gente voltee a ver a Goku, recogiendo su comida y entre los espectadores una chica de pelo y ojos negros que no era Pan, ella estaba entrando y al ver al chico se queda sorprendida.

Goku voltea y ve a la chica quedando totalmente en shock con su presencia. **-Mi...Mi...Milk..._**Goku no podía hablar después de que la chica de sus sueños lo haya encontrado de esa manera. **-Eh..._** Milk sin decir nada camina hacia la cajera y pide un paquete individual para comer, después de pedir, ella se sienta y espera su orden como si no hubiera visto nada.

Goku se va con Krilin y Pan.** -Krilin, ahora si, estoy destruido, ¿te acuerdas de la vez que casi me matas con el martillo? en estos momentos deseo que ese martillo hubiera caído en mi cabeza_ **Goku estaba avergonzado, había actuado como un vago en frente de ella.

Milk esperaba su almuerzo, y no podía evitar mirar hacia los tres chicos, esa escena se le había hecho de lo más estúpido del mundo, pero no tenía humor, ella soñaba con ir a las nacionales...

Milk terminó su almuerzo y salió del restaurante como si no hubiera visto nada, Goku miró a Milk con tristeza, ella sufría por su culpa. **-Gracias, me voy_ **Goku sale del restaurante dejando a Krilin y a Pan solos. **-Maldito ¡No pagó su comida!_ **Pan gritó furiosa pero el chico no la escuchó.

Goku buscó a Milk, -_¿Y si se suicida?_ _Goku empezaba a imaginarse cosas, y a desesperarse, hasta que por fin la vio asomándose en el puente de la vía, al verla Goku puso cara de horror y corrió hacia ella. **-¡No te suicides!_ **Goku grita y Milk voltea, el chico se lanza a ella abrazándola por la cintura y ocultando su rostro en el hombro de ella. **-¿¡Qué te pasa estúpido!? ¡Yo no me iba a suicidar!_ **Milk se aparta de Goku, y se seca sus lágrimas. **-¿Suicidarme?_ **Milk mira a Goku con una ceja levantada. **-¡Yo no me suicidaría solo por eso!_ **Milk empuja a Goku y se va caminando, ya era tarde y el atardecer era hermoso.

**-¿Por qué me odias?_ **La chica se detuvo y volteo hacia el. **-¡Porque has destruido mis sueños!_** Milk grita con furia, sin embargo Goku la miró con seriedad. **-Eso es mentira_ **Milk lo vio sorprendida. **Si en verdad fuera esa la razón no me tratarías con indiferencia desde antes, nunca me has hablado bien y solo te burlas de mí, se te ah olvidado que también soy un hombre, pero no importa siempre te justifico por tus malos tratos, y lo seguiré haciendo, espero que algún día me valores_ **Goku se va dejando a Milk sorprendida.

**-Goku_ **La chica camina hacia él. **-¿Hugh?_ **Goku volteo a verla, ella estaba seria, pero su mirada mostraba arrepentimiento. **-Goku, ¿por qué me dices eso? yo jamás pedí que me tuvieras compasión_ **Milk miraba el río que pasaba bajo el puente. **-Milk, me gustas_ **La chica volteó a ver al pequeño gordito, su cara estaba roja y antes de que ella dijera algo, él había salido corriendo.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y Milk salió de la escuela pensativa. -**Goku, ¿enamorado de mi? no lo permitiré_ **Milk bajó del auto y se dirigió al salón, al entrar Trunks, Pan y Videl miraron a la chica con preocupación. **-Dime amiga, ¿te sientes mejor?_** Milk solo asentía con la cabeza. **-Ahora si, Goku no se la acabará, lo golpearé_ **Trunks caminó hacia el asiento del pelinegro, el estaba sentado con los audífonos en sus oídos, El peli lila se paro frente a él y sin pensarlo lo levantó por la camisa. **-¿¡Qué te sucede!?_ **Goku se queja pero antes de que Goku pudiera reaccionar, Trunks le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, sacando el aire. **-Oye, por tu culpa Milk no cumplió sus sueños_ **Trunks lo tira al suelo. **-Eres un idiota, no hagas justicia en algo que no te incumbe_ **Milk miraba con horror. -**Claro, esas palabras son típicas de un perdedor, prefieres defenderte de una mujer, como un maricón_ **Goku estaba en el suelo, tenía una mirada de ira y odio.

_-Goku_ La chica camina hacia él. -¿Hugh?_ Goku volteo a verla, ella estaba seria, pero su mirada mostraba arrepentimiento. -Goku, ¿por qué me dices eso? yo jamás pedí que me tuvieras compasión_ Milk miraba el río que pasaba bajo el puente. -Milk, me gustas_ La chica volteó a ver al pequeño gordito, su cara estaba roja y antes de que ella dijera algo, él había salido corriendo._

Milk recordaba. **-Detente_ **Milk se paró frente a Trunks bajando la mirada. **-¿Qué sucede Milk?_ **Milk no sabía que decir, defender a Goku era como defender a un asesino, alguien a quien nadie quería. **-No..._ **Goku miraba a la chica con esperanza, de cambiar a esa presumida, creída por una chica dulce y justa. Trunks podía comprenderlo, él caminó hacia ella, y se paró frente a ella. **-Entonces... ¿quieres convertirte en una perdedora? ¿quieres ser como él? ¿dejar de ser popular y convertirte en una basura?_ **Trunks tomó de los hombros a Milk, ella estaba confundida. **-Yo, no...**

-**Milk, por favor, sé que tu eres diferente, sé que tú no eres como ellos, por eso..._ **Trunks miró a Goku con sorpresa, soltó a Milk y caminó en frente, todos lo miraron con sorpresa esperando alguna reacción suya, lo único que hizo es reír. **-Ya veo, este idiota se enamoró de Milk, jajaja, entiendo, por eso hablas así, y cuando Milk se enteró se compadeció de él_ **Ambos se sorprendieron, esas palabras era casi exactas. **-Bueno, Milk, muchos se enamorarán de ti, porque eres bonita, pero no puedes corresponderle a todos menos a los idiotas como él... y tu_ **Trunks mira al pequeño gordito. **-Tu no tienes ninguna oportunidad con Milk, porque ella estará y será de cualquier otro, que no seas tú_ **Goku miró con los ojos bien abiertos, se le revolvió el estómago. Milk quedó mas sorprendida, Trunks tomó la quijada de Milk, y la acercó a su rostro, él le dio un beso rápido. Goku quería explotar, estaba más que furioso, y salió corriendo del salón.

****Al salir Milk separó sus labios con los de Trunks y sin pensarlo le dio una cachetada. **-¿¡qué te pasa!?_ **Trunks sonrió mientras se sobaba la mejilla. **-Es obvio, lo quería ver sufrir, a veces hay que hacer cosas por más difíciles que sean_ **El profesor entró y los alumnos fueron a sus lugares.

* * *

_¡Maldito Imbécil!_

Pan corrió tras ese descarado, con un puñetazo dispuesto a ser utilizado **-¡Desgraciado!_ **La chica gritó y se aventó encima de él, pero antes de que lo pudiera golpear el reaccionó tomando su puño, la tiró en el césped, ambos estaban en los campos del colegio a lado de los salones de Kendo. El chico la miró, el estaba encima de ella. -**¿Pan?_ **Dijo el peli lila confundido. **-¡Suéltame!_ **Ella se intentó quitar pero el no se lo permitía.

**-Vaya...¿me querías golpear?_ **se burló el chico. **-¿¡cómo te atreves a lastimar a Goku!? ¡Eres un miserable!_ **La chica hacia lo posible para escapar pero él no se lo permitía. **-Entiendo, estas celosa... ¿Estas celosa por que besé a Milk?_ **Preguntó con burla haciendo que Pan se sonroje. **-¡No! ¡esa no es la razón! no dejaré que mis amigos sufran_ **Trunks rió. -**Veo, ¿quieres que te bese?_ **Preguntó con burla haciendo que la chica se sonroje más. **-¡ya te dije que esa no es la razón!_ **El chico se acercó y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó los labios de la chica y le dio un beso, no como el que le dio a Milk, un beso apasionado, dejó de sostenerla de las muñecas y tomó su cintura, la chica estaba sorprendida.

_La verdad si estaba celosa, ¿porqué besó a Milk? si yo siempre lo eh querido?_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Jejeje por fin actualicé, xD perdón por haber tardado, es que estaba ocupada en otras historias, bueno, espero sus reviews, por favor, gracias por los del capítulo uno, espero que el capítulo dos lea haya gustado más, y también voy a enfocarme en la pareja de Trunks y Pan, aunque claro, la historia trata de Goku y Milk, por cierto Goku va a sufrir, por bulling, no se enojen conmigo, ya verán que después todo va a cambiar, aunque no estoy segura si voy a convertir a mi Goku el gordito en el Goku mi galán xD bueno ustedes diganme si quieren que deje de ser gordito o no.**

**Besos!**


	3. El admirador Secreto

**Capítulo 3:** _El admirador secreto_

* * *

Goku se levantó de la cama, era Lunes en la mañana, y no sabía qué hacer, estaba decidido, quería enamorara a Milk, le costara lo que le costara, pero no lo haría de forma directa, ya que sabía que de esa forma jamás lo lograría.

Goku se vistió y bajó las escaleras, se dirigía a desayunar, sus padres se encontraban ahí, como siempre su mamá sonriente sirviendo la comida y su padre indiferente.

_Me pregunto... ¿cómo se pudieron enamorar? cómo es que mi mamá soporta al pesado de mi padre y mi padre a la manipuladora de mi madre._

__Goku se sentó y veía a su mamá con detalle, haciendo incomodar a esta. **-¿Qué sucede?_ **Pregunta la mujer con una ceja levantada. **-¿Cómo te enamoraste de mi padre?_ **Pregunta Goku haciendo que la mujer se sonroje. **-Eso hasta yo me lo pregunto_ **Bardock soltó su periódico y volteó a ver a su mujer con furia. **-Jajaja mentira querido, tu padre, de hecho siempre ha sido así, pero por alguna razón me, Jajaja fue muy gracioso, en esos tiempos un pobre chico estaba enamorado de mí, él me enviaba cartas de amor y regalos de un pretendiente "anónimo" y yo, Jajaja pensé que el hombre que las enviaba era tu padre, luego me enamoré de él, y con el tiempo me acerqué a él, pero con tu padre tan amargado descubrí que todo fue una equivocación, que ni siquiera sabía mi nombre, lloré y me sentí mal, y tu padre como consuelo me invitó a salir, después de eso, tu padre se volvió un celoso cuando me acercaba a otro hombre y terminamos casados_ **Goku sonrió y miró a su padre que estaba colorado ocultando su vergüenza con el papel periódico en la cara.

_"Admirador secreto" eso, sería buena idea..._

**-Gracias mamá, me voy_ **Goku sale corriendo sin darle tiempo a la mujer de despedirse.

* * *

Goku llegó a la escuela, todo era como siempre, él se sentaba en el rincón a lado de Pan y Krilin, aunque esta vez trataba de olvidar lo sucedido con Milk.

_Si finjo no tener interés en Milk, entonces no se dará cuenta quien le envía las cartas y regalos de amor._

__Milk entraba al salón, todos la miraban, lo único que quería ver es cómo se encontraba Goku, después de que le habían roto el corazón pero... estaba tan normal, hasta reía con sus amigos, y la ignoraba por completo, haciendo que esta sintiera rabia.

**-Hola, amiga, oye hoy pensábamos salir al cine ¿vienes?_ **Pregunta Bulma. **-No, hoy estaré en casa, quiero hacer unas cosas, mi madre me pidió que la acompañara esta tarde_ **Bulma rio a lado de Videl y Maron, haciendo que Milk levante una ceja. **-¿Estar con tu madre? ¿Qué cosa? deberías dejar de ser tan sosa, estar con una madre es lo más fuera de onda que eh oído_ **Milk miró a Bulma con rabia, pero no a podía retar, y menos quedar mal con sus compañeros. **-Ti..._ **Bulma y las demás la voltearon a ver. **-¿Qué sucede Milk?_ **Milk apretó los puños. **-Tienes...razón, iré contigo_ **Milk en ese momento sentía odio hacia Bulma.

**-Así se dice, linda, te esperamos_ **Todas se van caminando a su lugar.

* * *

Goku estaba decidido, en sus manos tenía la libreta que Bulma le había prestado en la casa de su tía por la tarde del día anterior, tenía que dársela, caminó hacia ella, indeciso.

**-Bulma..._ **Todos lo voltearon a ver y la chica de pelos azules volteó horrorizada, lo menos que quería escuchar decir a Goku era la palabra "prima"

**-Si me vienes a pedir una cita, lo siento querido, eres muy redondo para mí..._**

**-Pero yo..._**

**-Calla, y adiós_ **Bulma lo empujó evitando que hablara y Goku estaba lleno de rabia por qué no lo dejaran hablar. **-¿Oye Bulma, cuál es el problema con que Goku hable?_ **Pregunta Milk frente a todos para fastidiar a su amiga de cabellos azules. **-¿Qué tanto te importa lo que diga Goku? Acaso... ¿te gusta?_ **Todos voltearon a ver a Milk riendo, Bulma estaba nerviosa, y para ocultarlo tenía que llamar la atención con ella. **-No, no me gusta, jamás_ **Milk estaba roja y al decir eso todos la miraron y se quedaron callados, nunca insultaban a Goku cuando estaba él ahí. Bulma no lo soporto y le dio una cachetada a Milk. **-¡No hables así de mi p...!_ **Todos miraron a Bulma, que estaba temblando.

**-Es tu que..._ **Preguntó Milk maliciosa

**-Es mi prima_ **Dijo Goku desde el fondo del salón con indiferencia, de forma seria y fría, haciendo que todos hicieran un escándalo. **-¡Goku! ¡Di la verdad!_ **Bulma amenaza a Goku con la mirada, estaba nerviosa. **-Es la verdad, jamás quisiera una cita contigo, aunque no fueras mi prima y la única razón por la que te hablé era para darte tu cuaderno que me prestaste ayer en la casa de mi tía, la señora Brief_ **Goku camina hacia ella y entrega el cuaderno con tranquilidad pero esta le da un golpe en la cara y sale corriendo.

* * *

Pan no miraba el escándalo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, miraba a cada rato a Trunks de reojo, estaba feliz, siempre había estado enamorada de él peli lila, mientras él solo quería jugar con ella, era muy confuso, para ella.

* * *

Era hora de salida, Goku siempre pasaba frente a la casa de Milk cuando se dirigía a su casa, estaba enfadado con ella, siempre era grosera con él, y sin embargo ella quería, ella, no estaba en casa, ya que se encontraba en el cine, Goku había comprado unos chocolates, en la mañana, y antes de la discusión le había preparado una carta, las manos le temblaban.

_¿Valdrá la pena hacer esto? o será mejor olvidarme de ella, no sé qué hacer, meto las cartas el correo o... me voy..._

Goku pedalea en su bici y se dirige a su casa...

* * *

Milk estaba pensativa, recordaba la voz con tristeza y decepción de su madre cuando le había avisado que no estaría con ella, para ver las películas que habían quedado, estar con esas amigas había hecho que muchos se decepcionaran de ella, estaba llena de dudas, no sabía si en verdad valía la pena.

Por suerte la película había acabado, era la película más fea que hubiera querido ver, estaba atrapada entre ella y la vanidad, todas las chicas querían ver esa terrible novela romántica de la mujer guapa, multimillonaria que controla a los hombres a su antojo, y que se enamora del hombre más fuerte, guapo e inteligente del mundo, pero termina cayendo a los pies de ella, Milk sentía que caería de sueño, ella hubiera preferido ver una de acción, pero si alguien se enteraba de cómo era podía decaer.

Milk estaba en casa, a había traído su madre que en el camino no le había dirigido ninguna palabra, al llegar solo se introdujo a su habitación a pensar hasta que alguien le toco, ella abrió, era su sirvienta.

**-Señorita Milk, hace rato, revisaba el correo y vi que tenía algo_ **La mujer le entrega a la muchacha una carta y unos chocolates. **-Gracias_ **Dice Milk con sorpresa introduciéndose a su habitación, cuando la mucama se va, Milk se tumba en la cama y ve los chocolates en forma de corazón y debía admitir cuanto amaba el chocolate, pero lo mejor era leer la carta.

_Hola, querida, ¿cómo estás? si te preguntas quien soy, mi nombre es Kakarotto, y te amo,, eres la mujer en la que siempre pienso, desde la primera vez que te vi no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, no dejes que los demás te manipulen, tu eres más valiosa que cualquier otra mujer, nunca me olvides, linda..._

_Atte. Tu admirador Secreto_

Milk no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la carta era tan cursi, sin embargo, se le quedó muy claro "_no dejes que los demás te manipulen, tu eres más valiosa que cualquier otra mujer" _¿Acaso era verdad? Milk se tocó el pecho, en verdad esas cartas eran muy lindas, Milk sonrió, esta vez no rio por los malos chistes de Bulma, ni de lo malo que le sucedía a sus compañeros, tampoco de las formas en la que Trunks molestaba a sus compañeros, esta vez era una sonrisa de verdad, era de felicidad, Milk se veía muy linda, con sus ojos reflejando un brillo especial, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios haciendo una inda línea curva, nadie le había dicho algo tan hermoso.

_¿Quién será? ..._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**¡Hola! me tomé un poco de tiempo en escribir esta historia, bueno supongo que el capítulo es corto, pero lo que quería enseñarles es eso, jeje la historia en general quería que tratara de las cartas de Goku y como Milk cambiaba su forma de ser y se convertía en alguien real, de hecho la historia debería llamarse "Las cartas de Goku" xD jeje bueno espero sus Reviews con ansias, trataré de actualizar mis historias más rápido, hoy actualicé dos, así que ¿supongo que está bien?**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
